Best Birthday Ever
by Milkk
Summary: Cordelia finds out that Misty has never celebrated her birthday before and sets out to correct that injustice.


**Could you make one where Cordelia finds is Misty's birthday but she had never celebrate it and Delia make her a cake or something :)**

* * *

><p>Cordelia sat at the corner of the dining room table while the girl's sang Happy Birthday to Zoe. She smiled as she observed the happy students all around her, things had been going very well recently and she was glad to be to celebrate this day with no lingering threats of violence in the back of her mind.<p>

Looking around the room her eyes quickly found a bouncing Misty Day belting out the lyrics of the song like it was a Stevie ballad. Out of all the girls Misty seemed to be enjoying herself the most, she was radiating pure happiness, it was in that moment that Cordelia realized there had never been a party to celebrate the young witch's birth. Actually, now that she thought about it Cordelia couldn't remember a time that Misty's birthday had ever been brought up, she had been living at the academy for over a year now, so there was no excuse as to why it was never mentioned or celebrated. The Supreme made a note to talk to Misty about it later.

* * *

><p>That night when the festivities had died down and everyone had returned to their respective rooms Cordelia stopped at Misty's room. After receiving a quiet acknowledgement through the door Cordelia entered taking in the sight of tired looking Misty day, clearly she was suffering the after effects of eating too much sugar and candy. Laughing quietly Cordelia crossed the room and sat on bed by the younger witch's feet.<p>

"What can I do for yah, Miss Cordelia?" Misty could barely keep her eyes open when she spoke to the Supreme, maybe she shouldn't have had so much cake. "I've told you before Misty you don't have to call me that, you're on my council and you're one of my dear friends, we're past that level of formality." "Sorry, Miss- I mean, sorry Cordelia." Misty smiled nervously.

For all her confidence the younger woman seemed to always get nervous when she was alone with Cordelia, she couldn't help it, she had developed the biggest crush on the woman when she first met her and over time the crush had only grown.

"I came here to ask you a question Misty. I was thinking earlier and I realized we've never had any sort of celebration for your birthday, I don't even know when it is."

"Oh well, growin' up we never really celebrated much an' I guess over the years I kinda just forgot it. It's just another day is all. 'Sides I had all the cake I could handle for the year tonight."

Cordelia frowned, she could understand someone not feeling like celebrating their birthdays but Misty obviously loved parties and celebrating births, if tonight was any indication. "Well, when is your birthday? Maybe we could do something for you." "Aw, nah it's fine Cordelia, y'all don't have to go to any trouble for me, I'm fine."

Shooting Misty a stern look Cordelia asked again, "Misty when is your birthday?" A blush spread across her face as Misty mumbled something incoherent, when she was met with a glare she cleared her throat and spoke up. "It, umm, it was last week, on the 5th, but like I said you don't gotta fuss over me." "Nonsense, it would have been no fuss, you're an important part of this coven and deserved to be celebrated, maybe we'll do something for you next year, but for now I'll let you sleep." Receiving a sleepy smile accompanied by a nod Cordelia stood up and let herself out of the room.

On her way back to her room the Supreme was overcome with a sadness, maybe she could find a way to celebrate Misty's birthday, even if it had passed.

* * *

><p>The next day Cordelia had left her council in charge of the academy as she spent the day away tending to what she had referred to as "important business." She was more than confident in the abilities of Zoe, Queenie and Misty in running the place for a few hours while she set up for that night. Upon returning to the house Cordelia had helped with the nightly routines for shutting everything down and making sure the students were in for the night.<p>

When everything was done the Supreme informed two of her council members that she, along with Misty, would not spending the night at the mansion. With everything set Cordelia went in search of Misty, finding her in the greenhouse twirling to her Stevie. Approaching the dancing woman Cordelia lowered the music effectively capturing her attention. "I have a surprise for you tonight but before we go I need you to put this on," handing over handkerchief the older woman was met with a confused gaze, laughing she stepped behind Misty and fastened the makeshift blindfold.

Leading them out of the greenhouse and into her car Cordelia drove to her surprise location. When the car pulled to a stop and she was helped out of the car Misty didn't need her eyes to tell her she was at her old swamp. Brows furrowed as Misty tried to think of what would the Supreme would have for her out here. Before she could ask any questions she was led down a path and up old wooden steps.

Positioning Misty at the door of the hut where she had spent the day Cordelia opened the door and quickly walked around the young witch to remove her blindfold.

Gasping, Misty looked around her old hut, tears formed in her eyes as she took in the display in front of her. There were sparkly lights hanging from the ceiling, flickering candles in every corned and a banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTY!" on the opposite wall. When she finished looking over everything Misty turned around to find Cordelia wearing a silly paper hat and holding a cake.

"Happy Birthday Misty." As soon as the words left her lips Cordelia found them covered with a soft luscious pair. Almost dropping the cake in her arms, she lightly kissed back before pulling away and moving to set the desert down. Without another word the Supreme reattached her lips to the "birthday" girl. Months of pent up feelings were bubbling to the surface as she pushed against Misty, knocking her onto the bed and crawling on top of her.

Smiling into the kisses the woman being straddled let out a giddy laugh.

"Best. Birthday. Ever"


End file.
